


The empress and her wife

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [26]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The empress and her wife

They said that she wished no husband to rule her, which was true. Other rumours, though, were whispered more secretly. Tristane heard them and tried to ignore them, but lately she felt a growing desire to end the whispering, to have it out once and for all, and void the consequences. She was tired of enduring this night-time loneliness, and what good was being Empress if she couldn't have her way in this one matter? For what they had suffered through for the good of this Empire, she wanted to scream, she and Althea should be allowed their happiness together.


End file.
